


let's play

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ballad singer, Kyungsoo, has an encounter with EXO's Kai during an awards show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's play

**Author's Note:**

> v tiny drabble written on my tumblr jongintxt.
> 
> Based off of:  
> Apodyopis!Jongin - Gymnophoria!Ksoo  
> Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone.  
> Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.

Kyungsoo claps in succession with everyone else as another idol group wins an award. In this award show, idols dominate, and there’s only two awards claimed by solo artists such as himself. He only qualified for one and accepted it nearly half an hour ago, and now he kind of wants to go home.

The seats next to him that were empty are soon filled as the eleven idols file in after their award is claimed. Of course, Kyungsoo has the luck of being seated in the same row as EXO, one of the most popular groups. He’s met them once or twice before and likes their music, but other than that, they don’t have much contact.

This time, it’s not the tall blonde man who sits beside him, but another member who mumbles a sophisticated greeting. Kyungsoo replies to it but keeps his eyes trained on the next performance.

However, he finds himself unable to concentrate as he feels a heated gaze trailing down his body. It’s an odd feeling, something he’s only felt in intimate moments or with the occasional fangirl. It’s as if the man beside him has him pinned down and undressed before his very eyes.

Kyungsoo swallows and peeks out of the corner of his eye, surprised to find the main dancer, Kai, outright staring at him, illuminated by the flashing lights. He’s extremely handsome, especially with his styled-up hair and tuxedo. 

The older man instantly blushes and looks away. His heart nearly leaps out of his chest a moment later when a hand settles on his knee. Kai is looking at the performance but his hand slowly trails up Kyungsoo’s thigh.

Now, normally, Kyungsoo would be outright disgusted at this not-so-subtle flirting. But instead, his heart flutters in his chest and heat pools between his legs. He hopes to god no one else can see. He doubts they’ll be able to see Kai’s hand in the dark but fangirls have their ways.

Towards the peak of the performance they’re watching, or rather  _trying_  to watch, Kai moves closer, lips brushing against Kyungsoo’s ear as he whispers, “You’re very pretty, especially when you blush.”

Kyungsoo pulls away with reddened cheeks and a shocked expression. Kai just smirks at him. He withdraws his hands as everyone starts to clap, and - like he’s commenting on the performance - the idol leans closer to whisper, “Meet me at my hotel. I’ll have my manager tell you where to go.”

Kyungsoo can only find it in himself to nod his head dumbly.


End file.
